


Through the Gale to the Man's Heart

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Day 16, Phanniemay 2016, and a suggesting title, but if you want it to be Pompous Pep, cereal badger, have fun, idk man, its more of a companionship, not a Pompous Pep, nothing happens anyway so its not like its relevant, something with biscuit? bascet? fruits?, then here you go, tho one can kinda see it as one?, totallyforgot, what was the name again, yeah.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: The younger brother ofCoffee Shop AUmakes a fabulous entrance!MeetIt's So Cold We'll Die If We Don't Cuddlein my newest [not exactly] creation!Staring: Too Good For His Own Good & Shivering Fruitloop Who Finally Found His Weakness





	

He had no idea how he get there but here he was - wandering through Far Frozen through the biggest gale he had ever saw.

And as if that wasn’t enough, he somehow ended with his archenemy at his side!

Like this crazy fruitloop had no better things to do than creating some stupid plans!

Old man has even enough guts to blame HIM. Like it was his fault Vlad decided to stole the Infinimap when he was visiting Frostbite.

He felt like the burning rage inside of him was the only thing keeping him from turning into a Popsicle.

Don’t get me wrong, he was immune to cold thanks to ice core, but that was a little too much even for him.

Which made him think. If he was reacting bad, what about Vlad?…

He looked at the man, or rather at the place that man was supposed to be.

Looks like the hot core halfa decided to take a break and forgot to tell.

“What are you doing, Vlad? You know if you stop now you can never make it back, right?”

“Bu-u-tter o-off” man barely managed to say through the shudders. Danny sighed and came closer to him. With few moves of his hands he created a small igloo so they were a bit covered from the wind.

There was a lot warmer now… But the man still was cold.

Boy moved closer and gently hugged the older halfa.

“Wh-what are yo-ou do-oing?” the man asked surprised.

“I know I’m not the hottest one in the world, or even around, but I’m everything you have right know.”

“You-u’re helping me-e?”

“Uh-hm”

“Why?”

“Like many like to say: I’m far too noble for my own good.”


End file.
